reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Card Building
When discussing Card Building, both the Enhancement and Evolution processes must be used in the appropriate order to make the most powerful version of a given card. *The following is a list in descending order of tasks that increase the power of the final card. (Not mutually exclusive) **Enhancing the final card to its maximum enhancement level. **Enhancing the 2nd to last two cards in the evolution to max. **Enhancing the 3rd to last cards in the evolution to max. **Using more base cards in the evolution. **Enhancing the 4th to last cards in the evolution to max. Assuming 8 base cards are used in an evolution and every card at every step is enhanced to its maximum potential, the following chart shows the power contribution of each "Stage" of the evolution. (X-Y) Nomenclature Around the wiki, other websites, or in game you may sometimes see people talk about their cards using numbers such as (8-15) or (4-1). This (X-Y) naming system is common in other trading card games and has been assimilated by man RoD players. The first number (X) represents the number of cards used to make the final card, and the second number (Y) represents the number of those cards that were Enhanced to maximum level. During the Evolution process the maximum number of cards that can be used is 8 cards (Red boxes in the picture above). The 8 card evolution process creates 4x (Card+), 2x (Card++) and of course the Final Card, for a total of (8+4+2+1)= 15 individual times that the card(s) can be Enhanced. Therefore, the (8-15) notation represents the maximum possible strength of a given card. It is important to note that the (X-Y) Naming system is specific as to which cards are enhanced and the order in which they are evolved, with the assumption that the player will have built the card to get as much power as possible. Specifically, Enhancements must be done as close as possible to the final card and evolutions must be done such that the most powerful cards possible are used during the final evolve. Example: (6-3) Evolution The notation (6-3) refers ONLY to the evolution pictured above because all other combinations of 6 cards with 3 enhancements would result in a weaker final card. If one were to instead use 6 cards to make 3x Card+, use 2x Card+ to make a Card++, and then combine Card++ and Card+ to make the Final Card... The result would be weaker than the chart above. While the Card++ created in that evolution would be marginally stronger than either one of the Card++'s in the layout above, it would be combined with only a Card+ instead of a second Card++ to make the final card and the loss in power from not using 2x Card++ is more than what is gained by having only a single slightly stronger Card++. Here is a list in descending order of the'' APPROXIMATE'' Power of some of the more common evolution strategies used. These values were taken from a similar game with a similar evolution process, however for Reign of Dragons these values are more guidelines rather than exact science. Category:Evolution Process